The One with the Girl in It
by I Will Disappear
Summary: So maybe Stiles wasn't exactly people material, but who cares what Laura Hale thinks, well at least that's what Stiles thinks, every one else? Not so much.
1. prelude

A/N:sooooooo! I know I should be finishing my series or one shots that I promised to finish but so far I haven't liked anything I have been writing for them. I am close, however to picking something to finish off the Puppies series, I may just to one long chapter to finish it off. Still deciding, anyway this popped into my head and I wrote it down before I forgot. Enjoy as I brainstorm.

/ |||| |The One with the Girl in It| |||| \\\

/

So maybe he shouldn't have been walking around in the forest, but really it's better than staying in his room and being upset there.

Stiles liked being in his room, because it's his room; I mean of course he would like it, it's his room.

The only thing is that Stiles likes his room just fine but he needed space, thus the woods, forest, trees; lots and lots of trees and nearly not there trails and no wonder people get lost out here.

So maybe it wasn't what anyone in town would do, because wolves and mountain lions and just things, but the people in town weren't Stiles and he is very grateful for that, but Stiles would totally come walking through.

And then there's the little fact about being upset.

Now Stiles may be moody at the worst of times and hyper at the best but upset didn't really register all that often, sure frustrated and annoyed but not upset.

So here he was, walking around in the woods, his jeep somewhere off the main road.

Stiles like to think that he was pretty put together, which has nothing to do with his clumsiness, cause see being put together and having a great sense of balance were two different things and Stiles knows this.

Hell, he has accepted the fact that he would most likely out grow his dad and stay unbalanced and uncoordinated for the rest of his life.

Half the time he felt like Gumby.

Did that make Scott Pokey?

Or maybe the other way around, yeah … cause as much as Stiles loved Scott(he is his bro after all) he could ever really see Scott as being the smart one.

Yeah, so back to the woods were Stiles likes to run around and pretend to haunt the large rocks.

Now this is where he makes the first mistake, not a real mistake like 'oh crap I forgot to add the equal sign to the conversion now Harris will take off a letter grade!' but more of a 'forgot to put the laundry into the dryer last night, now I need to wash it again…damn it!'

Because Stiles tends to lack certain subtleness and general stealth (also the fact that he needed those skills in this particular situation) lead him to make these mistakes.

Now, the mistakes were just small everyday Stiles kind of things like not shutting up; speaking to loudly, falling over his feet and sometimes (in his small blind rage/tantrum/upset … ed … ness …es) running into trees.

These where just everyday things that he would have never thought mattered until now; now being him sitting on a large rock facing some chick after she clocked him.

Oh Stiles had been hit before, hell! He had even been hit by girls before but he had never, in his Jackson tormented life ever rounded a boulder and been punched in the nose by someone.

So it happened to be a girl, so it happened to be a short girl, so it happened to be a short, slightly cute, girl who happened to looked sorry, amused, and angry at the same time.

Now he was sitting on a large rock (after being helped to it) and cradling his face, (and his bloody nose which hurt to even touch, fuck! How was he going to explain this to his dad?) The girl was standing in front of him her arms crossed, hip cocked, and face blank.

It didn't really matter what she was feeling at the moment or the small flashes of regret she showed because he, Stiles, was not looking; he was in too much pain to look, he was in shock, so much so that he wasn't speaking.

The girl was about to ask him something but he could careless because he finally got his bearings and thus his voice back.

'What was that for!' he finally looked up into wide eyes and green eyes.

'I mean I can understand punching someone in the face if you think they are about to fuck with you but come on! You don't just pop out from around a corner and pop someone in the face like that man, so not cool, not cool at all. Who are you even? Why are you out here in the middle of the woods punching innocent people in the face, than trying to act all cool? Huh, who do you even think you are? Like Thor or something, cause let me tell you, we are not in a comic book and even if you have a freakishly strong punch you are not a Norse God, do you understand? Hey! I'm asking if you understand me, just don't stand there.'

Now Stiles was a chatter box, you could ask anyone in town, so he often took new people by surprise by his general lack of oxygen; it wasn't shocking if you were Scott, or Melisa, or his dad, but it was considered one of the world's hidden mysteries to the town folk.

So when he started speaking to this mystery, aggressive, paranoid girl from the woods, she could only stand and listen; her eyes getting wider and her eyebrows rising, trying to inch into her hair line.

'You are on my property.' She says it not unkindly but not exactly nicely either and Stiles just glares at her for a moment.

'Well you were just all up on MY property a moment ago so I say we're even!'

Now Stiles may be smart, but it was never said that he knew when to shut up, well yes it was, or well, his inability to shut up.

'I'm sorry, now leave.' She was still standing with her arms crossed and hip cocked.

'Jesus! Fine, thanks for the help by the way, I really wanted a nearly broken nose and a reason to have my dad panicking about assholes in the woods.' And he was up and moving back around the boulders and smaller big rocks to the mostly invisible trail he had used to get there.

Now Laura Hale wasn't usually rude or highly aggressive, no that was usually her younger brother, but she had freaked, lost in her own thoughts and not paying attention.

So when she hears footsteps and muttering, right around the corner, not a foot away, she panicked.

Punched the intruder in the face to help her feel safer, help her make up for not hearing him approach; once the damage was done though, she felt worse, he was just a kid, probably sixteen, it looked like he hadn't quite finished growing into his limbs just yet.

Then when she was going to ask him what he was doing he had yelled at her, made her feel worse then she already felt.

So Laura wasn't usually rude, but she had been to cover up her frustration and guilt, which seemed to only make things worse, then he was leaving and she was left cursing and trying to reason with herself about not going after him; she lost.

So that's how simple mistakes lead to the situation at hand; Laura jogging after Stiles and calling out for him to wait up, yeah, as if.


	2. Have a Nice Day Ms Hale

A/N: so not a long chapter at all really. I need to finish puppies because as it is, I feel like I'm cheating on it.

/ |||| | Have a Nice Day Ms. Hale | |||| \\\

/

The thing about jogging is that everyone looks stupid doing it, that's also the reason why Scott and Stiles would go to the park when they were young; to make fun of how stupid people looked jogging, to have something to do other than dealing with an empty house or an angry father.

Even hot chicks looked stupid jogging, the only reason they got away with it though, was because they wore those tight pants and sports bras so everyone was too busy watching them move rather then watch them jogging.

So when Stiles stopped and turned to let the psycho chick catch up his only though was how stupid she looked; sure she's didn't look all red faced or sweaty but still, jogging, yeah that was enough for Stiles.

She had her brows knit and let out a big breath of air, almost a sigh but not quite.

'I'm sorry, you just scared me.' she was looking up at him, maybe not as small as he had initially thought, but still.

'Can I go know that you have lifted that great weight from your shoulders?' and has it been mentioned that he was a smart ass?

He's a smart ass.

It takes about a minute for Laura to realize he had moved on and was almost out of her sight before she was starting up after him again.

'Hey it's rude to insult someone when they're apologizing.' She calls out to him as she hops over a few rocks and a dead tree.

'Hey!' he calls back to her, never slowing. 'Did you know it's rude to punch people in the face?'

She huffs before matching his pace and stepping in beside him.

'I'm trying to apologize for that you know, you don't have to be a bitch about it' she turns to look at him as he continues on his way.

'And I'm trying to get off your property; you don't have to be such an asshole about it.' He snarks right back.

'God your childish aren't you.'

'What do you expect? I'm only sixteen.'

Stiles sighs, he can make out the blue of his jeep through the trees, just a little more and he would be free of the She Demon of Punching Innocent By Standers and Trying to Play it Off by Trying to be Cool and Angry and Mysterious in the Middle of the Forest.

'Does that excuse usually work?' Laura knows she's probably just digging but she's feeling guilty, like she has to make up for it or something.

'I don't know, does coming off as a prick usually work for you at your age?' and she opens her mouth to say something back at him, but he stops moving and she jerks to a stop.

'Look, you're sorry. YAY! Good for you. Now can you please leave me be, I'm off your property.' She snaps her mouth shut as he moves around her to a blue jeep and gets in moving his shirt from his face to start it.

Laura had to winch, he was already bruising and the blood from his nose was still flowing lightly; it stained the front of his shirt and his face, the flesh around his eyes turning pale purple, he would look like a raccoon soon enough too.

He looked up once he had his jeep in gear, his light brown eyes startlingly, before saluting her and calling out a ' Have a nice day Ms. Hale'

Once his gone, out of hearing range, she his startled about his likeness to a women she once knew.

She had been just as chatty, she had, had the same eye color and cheeks; Laura wonders if she would have changed much during the time she had left, if she had been alive.

It didn't help that he sounded just like that woman, the last words that Laura had heard from her.

'Have a nice day Ms. Hale'

'Please, Laura is just fine Mrs. Stilinski. You have a nice day too.'


	3. Awesome

A/N: here is the first chapter. Hope you like as much as you did the prelude.

/ |||| | Awesome | |||| \\\

/

He didn't bother going back to the woods for a few days he stayed in his room instead; laid out on his bed, curtain closed and window open.

The summer was promising to be mild which was a blessing what with him being on his own.

His dad usually took doubles during the summer and Scott was away with his dad, how that happened he wasn't quite sure, but Scott hadn't been all too happy.

Nope, so Stiles was spread out on his bed and trying to doze, which seemed far harder to do then he had first thought.

The girl from the woods was at the fore front of his mind; he huffed, turning on his side and snorting at the thought of her, his nose wasn't broken at least.

Ms. McCall was not happy however, when he had gone to the hospital and asked for her, making her promise not to tell his dad, he could probably hide it well enough.

So he looked like a raccoon but at the very least his dad hadn't seen his face yet, that was good, now he just needed to cover it up.

Sighing he rolled off of his bed and onto the floor, pulling his shoes from under his bed, sitting up to put them on and grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out.

It wasn't a long ride to the store and he was pulling into a parking space and looking around for any police cars and cruisers, no need for one of the guys to see him and report him to his own dad.

He skittered around the corner and into the store where he waved and past quickly by the old woman who owned it.

He wandered up and down the aisles grabbing chips and a soda before stopping in front of the wall covered in makeup.

He stood there before heading a little further down, looking at all the different colored squares and circles and pencils before coming to the section of skin colored paste, powder, stick thingies.

Looking from the almost peach colored circles to the light tans, dark tans, browns, and deep browns; for a space in time Stiles tilted his head and wished he had one of those awesome surfing tans, be golden like David Beckham or something.

She was just going to grab some cotton balls before she spotted him with his head cocked to the side and staring at the cover up and foundation display.

He was standing close enough to assume he was going to buys something, but for who?

She had never noticed him hanging around any of the girls in their class, was it for a neighbor maybe?

She cocked her head much like his and walked slowly up to him, she was focused on his expression so much she didn't realize she had gotten so close; she turned to look at the display with him, arms almost brushing his.

'So what color are you thinking about getting?' she asked quietly as she looked through the colors next to him.

'God, I really want a tan.' His words were said in the same small hush as hers, she smiled; was that what he wanted it for?

'If you want a tan you can buy the spray tan, or the lotion.' She peeked at him from under her eye lashes.

'Naw, it'd look all orangey. Should buy some sun tan lotion, go bake myself like a cookie in the backyard or by the lake. Yeah that sounds good. God what color am I even?' he shook his head before cocking it to the other side.

'Oh!' she jumped a bit. 'Why don't you try the light beige?'

His eyebrows scrunched.

'Which ones that?'

'The third row.'

'Ooohh! That might work. Do you think it will work? I mean the bruises are pretty dark.'

'Bruises, why do you have bruises?' she asked turning to look at him better, his shaggy hair covering what she now noticed was a black eye.

'Oh, scared someone when I was out in the woods, she decked me in the nose pretty hard.'

'Ow. Are you okay, did she break anything?'

'I'm fine, nothing broken but my pride.'

She giggled and that seemed to draw him out of his daze because for the first time since the fifth grade Stiles Stilinski turned and looked at her, made eye contact without turning like she was no one.

'Oh crap, Allison! How are you? What are you doing here, talking to me, like talking to me. How long have been here? Oh god, was I talking to you? Was I not talking to myself, was I talking to you out in the real world and not in my head. Cause let me tell you sometimes you yell at me when I almost buy something in salmon because of that one time in the third grade. Seriously, how much of that did you hear and how much of it were you participating in?'

His eyes were wide, just as wide as she remembered them being.

'Well, I know you want sun tanning lotion and that your pride his broken.' She smiled tentatively at him as she shrugged her shoulders slowly, hands going up with her basket.

'God, I hate my life give me a new one.'

She just smiled before grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to the liquid foundation after grabbing a sheer beige powder.

'You can put your things in my basket.' And he does before he takes the basket and she throws in a small bottle filled with his tone.

'Come on, we can order pizza while I show you how to put this on Stiles.'

'Okay, sure, yours or mine?'

She just chuckled as she pulled him closer by his arm and up to the register where she paid for the cotton balls and makeup before he paid for his chips and soda.

It was a quick ride to his house, an order from her phone for two Hawaiian pizzas and she was pulling up after his jeep in front of his house.

This was going to be great, and she thought she wasn't going to get to hang out with anyone this summer.

Awesome.


End file.
